Music and it's Virtue
by They Call Me E.T
Summary: Nazmi, a music sprite that never existed to anyone except his sister was suddenly asked to help the Guardians because of Pitch? How will Nazmi face his greatest fears when his working with them. And why in the world does he keep on looking at the youngest member of the group. YAOI Don't like an Male OC with Jack? Then shoo.


**A/N: I do not owe ROTG ot the characters, I only owe the OC's.**

**BTW this is gonna be a...bromance thing...like TOTAL bromance between Jack and the Male OC whom I will not mention. And maybe alot of you might send hates so...a little less hate in it?**

**Anyway on with the story!**

**Song used: I promise I swear this time By Second Hand Serenade**

**Btw I just edited this! For all who read, I change a few parts *wink wink***

* * *

_Music isn't all about classical tunes, pop, rock, love and metallic. It's all about emotions and the confident you gain when you listen Or play._

_Just give yourself a moment to listen._

* * *

A boy, around nineteen or twenty, wearing a long dark red cloak, a yellow lining on the ends of his hood and cloak.( I suck at description over clothing. Forgive me.) Underneath his cloak, he wore a a black shirt with long sleeved cuffed up, and skinny white pants, and wore black military like boots. Strumming on his acoustic guitar. It looked like he was playing a song.

_"Oh Florida, please be still tonight_  
_Don't disturb this love of mine_  
_Look how she's so serene_  
_You've gotta help me out"_

He started floating above the ground, the timing was perfect he thought. Surrounded by the calming winds, and the beautiful sight of spring in his forest. It was the best time to play music.

_"And count the stars to form in lines_  
_And find the words we'll sing in time_  
_I want to keep her dreaming_  
_It's my one wish, I won't forget this"_

His voice was mesmerizing, it was calm, sweet. It match the rhythm perfectly. He strummed his guitar with such delicate fingers.

_"I'm outdated, overrated_  
_Morning seems so far way_

_So I'll sing a melody_  
_And hope to God she's listening_  
_Sleeping softly while I sing_  
_And I'll be your memories_  
_Your lullaby for all the times_  
_Hoping that my voice could get it right_

_If luck is on my side tonight_  
_My clumsy tongue will make it right_  
_And wrists that touch_  
_It isn't much, but it's enough_  
_To form imaginary lines_  
_Forget your scars, we'll forget mine_  
_The hours change so fast_  
_Oh God, please make this last"_

Unknowingly to the musician, he was being watch by a pair of ocean blue eyes, but after hearing a twig snap he finally understood he was being watch. He smirked and continued to finish the song.

_" 'Cause I'm outdated, overrated_  
_Morning seems so far way_

_So I'll sing a melody_  
_And hope to God she's listening_  
_Sleeping softly while I sing_  
_And I'll be your memories_  
_Your lullaby for all the times_  
_Hoping that my voice could get it right_  
_Could get it right_

_You could crush me_  
_Please don't crush me_  
_'Cause baby I'm a dreamer for sure_  
_And I won't let you down_  
_I swear this time I mean it_

_And I'll sing a melody_  
_And hope to God she's listening_  
_Sleeping softly while I sing_  
_And I'll be your memories_  
_Your lullaby for all the times_  
_Hoping that my voice could get it right"_

He finished. He floated back to the ground since he was five foot of the ground. He looked at the spot where his 'audience' was. "What do you think Dila? Out of tune or something?" A girl about eighteen walk out of her hiding place. She wore a beautiful white sundress decorated with with different kind of roses. Her beautiful blonde hair swaying by the wind, decorated with flowers. Smiled. She walked over him barefooted.

"Yeah, as if the spirit of music would be out of tune." She said. "Seriously? You're totally showing of you little brat." The boy playful punch her arm. "My dear Dilana, I am _no-show_ off. Just a humble minstrel who's loves to play music." He unhood himself and revealed a fair-skinned boy. His eyes were different, different colored. His left eye was red and the right was blue. His hair was pale blonde, styled up like seaweed like.

She rolled her eyes. "Keep telling yourself that Nazmi." The boy Nazmi smiled and held his accoustic guitar. She pointed a finger at it and said, "hey, Why are you feeling so bright and shiny today...?" Nazmi shrug. "Don't know. I just play music and it turns me into a bright and shiny man." He smiled showing off his pearly white teeth.

"Not that I do not enjoy my sister's company. I would like to know why she came to visit me?" Dilana pouted. "Jericho was bullying me." She pouted "He scared you again didn't they?" He said and quirked an eyebrow. There was silence between them. Dila pulled her golden locks and groaned. "I-how-I...they scared the _**CRAP** _out of me Naz! I promise you it felt like they used a _real_ dead body, **ON** my **BED** right _**BESIDE ME!**_" She screamed flailing her arm around to the sky. Nazmi rubbed his temples "really now sister. You were with Eve correct? How is he still able to scare you under the supervision of Luna Hallow Eve?" There goes his magnificent music time. "Well Luna wasn't with us that time. She had to do something with some goblins in her town." She waved her hand at him lazily.

Before he could speak anymore a black sands shot right of the trees. Nazmi flew up and Dilana dodged it gracefully. "What in the...Naz! Look out!" Nazmi turned around and block an upcoming attack. He block the sand with his guitar, he then flew down to the ground with great and powerful impact it left a small creator

"Get away from him!" A large vine shot right out of the ground aiming for the attacker. The fearling dodge her attacks swiftly, while distracted, Nazmi gave a little twist own his instrument and transformed it to a battle axe. He flew up to the Nightmare and swung it. "Hiya!" Cutting the creature in half it explode into its sandy state. He landed safely beside Dilana with a confused look on his face.

"That was a fearling. A Nightmare." Calliope muttered. Nazmi nodded. It was rare for him to get attack by other spirits, let alone be it the Nightmare King's fearling. "Did you do something again...with the guardians-" "No. I didn't. And I would never. Not like last time I did five hundred and twenty years ago." He looked at the ground with dull eyes, his axe shifted back to its instrumental self again. Dilana walked behind him and hug him.

"Don't worry little brother. I won't let anyone hurt you again." She pat his hair gently and whisper soothing words to his clouded mind. "Maybe you should protect people from me..." "Shut up I was trying to comfort you here." He chuckled. "Well, you're failing at it." She pouted and walked away from him. "I guess you're leaving huh?" She nodded.

"It is early for me to leave, but a Nightmare attacking you? I'm sorry Nazmi I need to investigate this." Nazmi gave her an irritated looked. Which is rare. For Nazmi she is a airhead, clumsy,happy-go-lucky, cheerful kind of spirit. "Sister I love you, but I am no baby and it's the Guardians duty. Not yours." Dilana turned around and gave him a heart warming smile. She waved her hand dismissively and chuckled. "Ah. What silly brother I have. I am merely to speak with an old friend of mine."

"Cupid?"

"Nope." Nazmi raised an eyebrow.

"Jericho and Luna?" She shook her head. Clearly the thought of visiting her Halloween friend in this situation won't help at all. Nazmi's eyebrows formed a V shape.

"Sister, you do not have anymore spirit acquaintance. You rarely make an appearance in the spirit world at all." She giggled. A giant pink flower formed under her feet. It kept growing slowly giving enough time for Callie and Nazmi to speak.  
"My dear boy, I am going to meet an old friend of mine that is all you need to know. Cya." "Wha-wait!" Dilana was engulfed by the flower, which started shrinking down to a normal sized flower.

"...Just the MiM is fucking going on in here?" Nazmi swore. It was normal of him to act different towards his sisters, sweet, polite and gentlemen like. But when alone. He acts like the total opposite. He rubbed his temple trying to calm the grow headache.

* * *

"_Pitch_? Pitch is back?" Tooth cried out in shock. "How could he bloody come back!? It's been like only five years!" Bunny grunted. North looked at the globe with a serious look. "Pitch is planning something. Something big." Everyone nodded. It took them a lot of years for Pitch to come back, but it's only been five and his back for revenge. "Bigger than what he did five years ago?" Jack said. He sat down on a near by window. "Yes." "What do you think his planing?" Sandy started form shapes on top of head, it showed a person, then a question mark.

"You think his...looking for someone?" Jack said. Sandy nodded. "Perhaps." North shrug. "He is not making first move. So we must wait." "Wait!? North this is Pitch were talking about ya gummy! You think we should _wait_ until he starts!?" Bunny yelled. "Manny did say we wait. And we will. He said...we need help." Bunny's jaw drop. "you're tellin me his choosing another guardian!?" North rubbed his beard.

"Ah. No. It is only help. Nothing more." he took something out of his pocket, he held a small pouch fill with moon dust. "He also said I should show this to you all when you arrive." he open the small pouch and the dust started flowing out. It started showing moving images first was a violet dust that formed a image of a Jack'O Lantern who was wondering around then transform it's self into a teenage boy with a hat and a cape. A name was written on top of the image.

"Jericho Oliver Lantern?" Jack said. "Its one of Luna's Halloween sprite. " Tooth said.

then the dust turn yellow. It start forming a shape of a man with large wings on it's back.

"An...angel?" Jack guess. Bunny scoff. "Not even close mate. It's Cupid. Didn't ya notice the arrows on his back?" Jack glared at Bunny and stuck his tounge out.

"Luke Valentines." North nodded.

The dust turn white and form a woman sitting on a meadow surrounded by children. The guardians looked at the image in confusion. "Dilana...Dianne Peacecraft?" Tooth whispered. "Who the bloody hell is she?" Bunny frowned. This was new. This was a spirit none of knew about, all except the shocked little man. The image started shifting again the it turned dark red and formed a boy playing a guitar.

Jack looked at the image. He knows the Halloween sprite a bit and Cupids well known. But who are these two people? Bunny eyes widen so did North, Tooth and Sandy's. Jaws drop, mouth hanging. Well Bunny most of all.

"Nazmi? Who's that?" Jack questioned.

* * *

Okay I know I might have spelling wrong and grammar errors, but seriously I was desperate for a beta and I have no idea how to do it so bare with me.


End file.
